


High School Days

by coockie8



Series: Reconnecting [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Gaslighting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Vlad returns to the Fenton house when Maddie gets called for a follow-up meeting and has to leave for the week.





	High School Days

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to turn into a series.

It had been around a month since the ‘Housewife Vlad’ incident, as Danny and his friends had taken to calling it. He’d told them what he’d seen when he’d ditched part of school to spy on his dad, and now Tucker refused to let him forget.

“So they actually fucked?” He asked, for the millionth time, with his mouth full of a burger “In your living room, on the couch that _I_ have sat on?”

Danny rolled his eyes and nodded

“For the billionth time, Tuck, yeah,” He drawled before passing a glance to Valerie at the cash of the Nasty Burger and smiling.

He waved, she waved back. He sighed in frustration and smothered himself in his arms on the table

“And he’s comin’ back!?” Tucker exclaimed once he’d finally swallowed what was in his mouth.

Danny lifted his head and nodded

“My mom was called back for a follow up about one of her inventions, some company wants to finance its production or something. She’ll be gone for a week, so Vlad’s coming back to be my dad’s rental housewife again,” He grumbled.

“Now, Daniel, I don’t see _you_ jumping to assist your father in parental duties,” A voice over Danny shoulder teased.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at Vlad

“Bite me, fruit loop,” He scoffed.

Vlad just chuckled before patting Danny on the shoulder

“You’re mother’s heading out soon, so she asked me to come get you, so she could say ‘goodbye’,” He explained.

Danny squirmed under Vlad’s touch before standing and shoving him slightly

“My dad’s fucked you on my couch; you aren’t allowed to touch me,” He huffed.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow and smirked

“I suppose your mother isn’t allowed to touch you either?” He teased.

Danny went white as ghost and gagged

“Gross!”

 

Vlad opened the front door for Danny and he stomped into the house; grumbling under his breath. Maddie looked up from her bags before pulling Danny into a suffocating hug that he desperately tried to escape; thoughts of her and Jack, unfortunately, still fresh in his mind. And it was all Vlad’s fault. Jazz smiled at Danny in confused amusement as he finally escaped Maddie’s clutches

“We’re gonna miss you, mom,” She whimpered as she hugged Maddie.

Danny fixed his shirt before slumping slightly

“Do you _have_ to go?” He mumbled.

Maddie pulled away from Jazz and smiled at him

“It’ll only be for about a week or two,” She assured.

Danny softly kicked the floor

“Yeah but you’ve only been back a month…”

Maddie kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair

“And I’ll be back again before you know it,” She soothed before turning to Vlad “Thank you so much for this, Jack is just hopeless when it comes to housework.”

Vlad nodded

“It’s not a problem, Maddie, I’m happy to help.”

Maddie smiled before hugging Jazz and Danny again

“I love you,” She cooed before pulling away.

Jack helped Maddie bring her bags out to the car. Danny turned towards Vlad once his parents were out of ear shot

“Stay away from my dad,” He huffed before stomping up to his room.

Vlad just chuckled softly and shook his head.

Jazz gave him an uneasy smile before also heading up to her room. The door opened, then closed, and Vlad flinched when arms wrapped around him from behind

“You know, I’ve been thinking a _lot_ about when we made love two months ago,” Jack started; nuzzling and kissing Vlad’s neck “You never did come to my room.”

Vlad tensed and squirmed slightly

“We didn’t ‘make love’, Jack,” He huffed and he wriggled out of Jack’s grip “We fucked on your couch.”

With that he headed into the kitchen. Jack was on his heels like a kicked puppy

“What do you mean? You loved it,” He purred; pinning Vlad to the counter “You clawed the hell out of my back.”

Vlad lowered his gaze briefly

“Yeah. We fucked on your couch.”

Jack rolled his eyes

“And now… I’d like to fuck in my kitchen,” He cooed before pressing a kiss to Vlad’s lips.

Vlad immediately jerked away and pushed on Jack’s chest

“Your kids are in the house, and could very well walk in at any moment!” He scolded.

Jack grinned

“That’s not a ‘no’!” He exclaimed excitedly before pressing a kiss to Vlad’s neck again “The risk of someone walking in never stopped you when we were in high school.”

Vlad just rolled his eyes; tilting his head out of the way to give Jack more room to work

“That was different. I knew my dad wouldn’t care enough to be scarred for life,” He huffed.

Jack snickered before pulling away

“Fine, we’ll wait until they’re at school,” He soothed “I wanna re-live our high school days, so I got some stuff for you.”

Vlad cocked an eyebrow but didn’t ask; there was a _lot_ of shit they did in high school, so he wasn’t about to start listing.

“I haven’t actually said ‘yes’, you know,” He reminded.

Jack pulled him into a deep, carnal kiss that left Vlad gasping for breath when it ended

“So think about it,” He purred before heading down to the lab. Vlad swallowed thickly and loosened his bowtie before reaching down and adjusting the tent in his slacks

“Prick,” He scoffed before heading upstairs to unpack.

 

“Vladdy!” Jack yelled as he bounded upstairs after seeing Danny and Jazz off to school.

Vlad glanced at the door of the guest room as it flew open

“Jack,” He greeted flatly.

Jack threw his arms around Vlad and pulled him into a suffocating kiss again. Vlad gasped as he was released and pushed onto the bed

“Remember how you were in high school?” Jack asked “Your ‘style’?”

Vlad sat up and cocked an eyebrow

“Yes, I remember,” He chuckled softly before forcing himself to stop.

Jack handed a gift bag to Vlad and sat down next to him with a huge grin

“Fashion’s changed a little in twenty-six years,” He hummed.

Vlad just smirked and looked into the bag

“ _My_ fashion has changed a lot in twenty-six years, Jack. I’m not fourteen anymore,” He reminded softly.

Jack leaned forward and nuzzled Vlad’s neck

“I know that, but I figured we could re-live our high school days a little bit,” He hummed.

Vlad just rolled his eyes before chuckling slightly

“I don’t know, 70’s fashion did _not_ compliment you,” He teased.

Jack leaned back on his hands

“What are you talking about!? I totally rocked bell-bottoms,” He chuckled.

Vlad let a small, nostalgic smile slip

“You were my hero back then…” He mumbled.

Jack sat up and looked Vlad over

“I’d like to be again, if you’ll let me,” He breathed; taking one of Vlad’s hands in his.

Vlad let Jack hold his hand for a moment before he began to squirm, and Jack let him go

“We’re different people now, Jack. We can’t just pick up where we left off twenty years ago… It doesn’t work that way…” He grumbled.

Jack nodded

“I know that, so let me get to know you for who you are now,” He begged quietly “I’ll always be in love with you. No matter what.”

Vlad’s breath hitched and he smirked; somehow he doubted that.

“You can’t know that. In fact, I am 100% positive that there are aspects of who I am that you could never even be okay with, let alone love,” He chuckled.

Jack frowned and tapped his fingers against his thigh for a moment before sighing

“I… Noticed… Some things. When we made love two months ago,” He started “I thought it was just the passion, and that I was just seeing things, but… You scarred me,” He continued as he took Vlad’s hand and admired it “You’re nails as they are right now are barely long enough to even break skin, let alone leave scars.”

Vlad averted his gaze; breath hitching

“What’s your point?” He huffed.

Jack hooked a finger under Vlad’s chin and turned his gaze

“Did something happen to you… Because of the accident?”

Vlad quickly averted his gaze again and yanked his hand away from Jack

“It’s none of your business,” He scoffed before storming out of the room.

Jack quickly hopped up and bounded after him

“Котик, wait,” He pleaded.

Vlad stopped in his tracks at the sound of that pet name. Jack gently took Vlad’s hand again and lead it to his mouth; planting a gentle kiss on his knuckles

“Whatever it is, there’s nothing you could _ever_ do, or be, that would make me stop loving you,” He soothed.

Vlad lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip

“ _This_ will…” He mumbled; resolve quickly waning.

Jack gently pressed Vlad against the wall in the hallway

“It won’t,” He breathed; grazing a thumb over Vlad’s bottom lip “You’re perfect, and beautiful.”

Vlad swallowed thickly; this all felt horribly familiar. A feeling like cockroaches crawling up his spine. Foreboding.

“I don’t know…” He hadn’t felt this small in a _long_ time.

Jack pressed their foreheads together

“Please, Котик, let me love you,” He whispered against Vlad’s lips “Let me prove to you how much I love you.”

Vlad shuddered at the pet name before whimpering softly. He pressed himself further against the wall in a very poor attempt at escaping the situation

“You cheated on me…” He mumbled.

Jack frowned slightly before nuzzling Vlad’s nose

“I came back to our room from a party with lipstick on my neck. From that, you assumed I’d cheated,” He explained “I’d had a bit to drink, obviously; it was a party. But I was _never_ unfaithful to you.”

Vlad lowered his gaze in thought for a moment.

**D̴o̴e̷s̷ ̸h̸e̵ ̸r̷e̴a̸l̸l̷y̵ ̷e̴x̷p̶e̶c̵t̵ ̶u̸s̴ ̶t̵o̷ ̵b̷e̶l̷i̷e̵v̸e̵ ̸t̶h̷a̷t̴?̴ ̵I̷ ̴m̴e̸a̸n̴ ̸h̴o̶n̷e̴s̴t̵l̶y̴.̷ ̷W̴e̴ ̷k̶n̴o̷w̶ ̷w̴h̴a̸t̴ ̷w̵e̶ ̷s̷a̷w̵.̵ ̵I̸t̶ ̴w̶a̴s̵n̸'̷t̵ ̵j̴u̶s̷t̵ ̷l̶i̵p̸s̵t̶i̶c̵k̶.̶ ̴H̸e̴ ̸w̶a̸s̷ ̷c̴o̵v̶e̷r̵e̴d̵ ̸i̴n̴ ̵h̸i̶c̵k̸e̴y̵s̶,̷ ̵a̷n̶d̶ ̵h̵i̵s̷ ̶c̷l̵o̴t̵h̴e̵s̶ ̵a̷n̷d̵ ̵h̸a̵i̶r̸ ̸w̷e̶r̶e̵ ̷d̷i̵s̸h̷e̴v̸e̶l̶e̶d̷.̸ ̸R̸e̵m̶e̵m̶b̷e̷r̵?̷**

Vlad cringed when Plasmius’ voice echoed in his mind… Although, he wasn’t wrong.

“You had hickeys, Jack…” He muttered.

Jack flinched, just slightly, and his eyes widened.

“What? No I didn’t. Котик, you must be misremembering. It’s not your fault, it was twenty years ago,” He soothed.

**W̶h̵a̵t̶ ̸i̴s̷ ̸h̷e̶ ̵p̷l̶a̴y̵i̷n̷g̸ ̸a̵t̶?̴ ̵W̴e̴ ̵k̴n̸o̴w̴ ̴w̶h̴a̶t̵ ̶w̵e̸ ̷s̸a̴w̴.̶ ̸B̵u̴t̴ ̶r̴e̵g̷a̴r̴d̶l̵e̶s̴s̷,̸ ̵n̷o̵t̷h̸i̸n̸g̴ ̴h̶e̶ ̶s̴a̷y̵s̷ ̶w̷i̵l̸l̵ ̵e̷x̴c̴u̴s̸e̵ ̸w̶h̶a̷t̸ ̷h̸e̵ ̵d̵i̶d̶ ̵t̸o̴ ̶u̸s̸.̷**

Vlad whimpered softly and lifted a hand to his temple

_I know, I know… Just shut it._

“Are you going to try to justify what you did to u-… Me _after_ I kicked you out of the room?” He scoffed.

Jack crinkled his nose slightly

“I… I was drunk, and I told you last time, I haven’t had a drink since. I know I hurt you, and I live every day of my life in regret for what I did,” He mumbled, sounding much like a kicked puppy.

Vlad chewed the inside of his cheek and started picking at the skin on his knuckles

“I know… You apologized, and it’s been twenty years, but… You did the _one_ thing I made you swear you would _never_ do!” He snapped.

Jack flinched before snarling softly

“I was young, and I screwed up! I’m different now!”

Vlad jerked away from Jack’s yelling; squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of a hit that didn’t come.

**S̵t̴o̸p̸ ̷c̵o̶w̸e̶r̶i̸n̸g̶!̸ ̶W̵e̴ ̴c̷a̵n̸ ̵t̴a̵k̸e̴ ̴h̵i̴m̵.̵ ̵Y̵o̸u̵ ̸h̸a̶v̸e̸ ̴m̷e̵.̸ ̷D̶o̸n̴'̶t̶ ̷l̵e̸t̶ ̶h̶i̵m̴ ̴b̴e̴a̶t̶ ̶y̵o̴u̵ ̴d̷o̸w̶n̸ ̴i̵n̵t̸o̸ ̸t̴h̸e̵ ̷s̶n̷i̷v̷e̵l̸i̶n̷g̷ ̷c̷a̵r̴p̴e̴t̷ ̶y̶o̷u̵ ̷w̷e̷r̴e̶ ̴a̵l̸l̸ ̵t̷h̸o̸s̶e̵ ̴y̵e̷a̴r̷s̶ ̷a̴g̵o̷.̷**

Vlad opened his eyes and relaxed.

_You’re right… I have nothing to be cowering from._

He raised his gaze and narrowed his eyes before shoving passed Jack

“I said ‘no’. Learn to take it,” He spat before leaving the house.

 

Vlad spent most of the afternoon driving around town. Around 3:00 PM he found himself at Casper High, so he decided to wait for Danny. He knew the boy wouldn’t be exactly thrilled, but he’d still offer. He, honestly, wasn’t really thinking about Danny though, he had his mind on other things. Like Jack, and their little altercation in the hallway back at Fentonworks.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel before thinking back to the gift bag, and the contents inside. He side eyed the radio for a moment before turning it on and cycling through the channels, stopping when _The Crimson_ by _Atreyu_ blared through the speakers. He slumped in his seat and narrowed his eyes slightly before letting a smirk slip. The door was pulled open and Danny slipped into the front seat

“You know, you really don’t look like the type to listen to this kind of music,” He commented.

Vlad just shrugged

“I used to,” He chuckled before heading off “You can change it if you want… I just wanted to see something.”

Danny leaned back in his seat

“Nah, it’s fine. I like it,” He hummed.

They pulled up in front of Fentonworks and Vlad clenched his jaw as he parked; staring up at the house. Danny opened the door but stopped before getting out

“You coming?” He asked.

Vlad tightened his grip on the wheel before nodding and getting out of the car. Danny followed his into the house

“You know you don’t have to pick me up from school, right?” He grumbled as they entered the house.

Vlad nodded

“I know, but I don’t mind. I was in the area anyway,” He muttered.

Danny tilted his head

“Why, did something happen?” He wondered.

Vlad pursed his lips together

“Your father and I just got into a small argument, and I needed to cool off,” He answered honestly.

“Vladdy! You’re back!” Jack shouted as he bounded upstairs from the lab.

Vlad flinched before glancing up at Jack

“Yeah, I just needed to get away from you for a while,” He hissed before heading upstairs.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before pulling Danny into a hug

“Hey kiddo,” He greeted.

Danny smiled

“Hey dad. I don’t know why you’re so insistent when it comes to Vlad,” He huffed “Why don’t you just stop trying?”

Jack pulled away and looked down at Danny

“ _Never_ give up on someone like that,” He stated firmly.

Danny just blinked in confusion as Jack turned and headed upstairs after Vlad. He shook his head and headed up to his room to do his homework. Danny flopped down at his computer desk and got out his books before perking up when he heard talking. He went ghost and turned invisible before fazing through the wall and into the guest bedroom. He froze and covered his mouth. Who knew Vlad could rock Goth?

“I didn’t think you’d do it, especially after that argument we had,” Jack stated, mouth obviously dry, as he looked Vlad over.

Vlad just cocked an eyebrow as he popped a spacer into his left earlobe

“I listened to some screamo in the car, and I liked it… So I guess people never really change, we just alter according to our needs as we grow. But who we are at our core stays the same,” He muttered with a shrug.

Jack swallowed thickly

“You look hot,” He stammered.

Vlad wiped a small smear of black lipstick off his chin and shrugged again

“I’m getting in touch with my inner, angry child,” He drawled.

Jack wrapped his arms around Vlad’s waist

“This is gonna sound _really_ wrong, but _I’d_ love to get in touch with inner, angry child,” He purred as he pulled Vlad into a kiss.

Vlad smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist before shoving him down onto the bed

“Let’s get one thing straight before we continue; if you _ever_ try to Gaslight me into staying with you _ever_ again, I will cut your dick off. Am I clear?” He warned while digging a knee into Jack’s pelvis.

Jack swallowed nervously and nodded

“Yes, sir,” He stammered.

Vlad smirked as he reached down and tugged the zipper of Jack’s jumpsuit down. Danny crinkled his nose and quickly fled back to his own room; turning on music and turning it up so it was blasting. Jack flinched and glanced in the direction of Danny’s room. Vlad grinned and pulled Jack into a kiss. Jack quickly gripped Vlad’s hips and groaned into the kiss; grinding up against Vlad. He flipped their positions and pinned Vlad to the bed

“I’m gonna pound you so fucking hard,” He purred; unbuttoning Vlad’s pants and easing them down his legs.

Vlad smirked before sitting up and kissing Jack deeply

“Strip,” He ordered.

Jack stood and did as he was told. Vlad squeezed his legs together and bit his lower lip

“Do you want me to keep the boots on?” He teased.

Jack squeezed the thick base of his cock and cocked an eyebrow

“What do you think?” He purred.

Vlad lied back as Jack approached; spreading his legs to give him room. Jack pressed a kiss to Vlad’s lips as he reached down and squeezed his cock. Vlad shuddered at the contact and bit his lower lip; breaking the kiss. Jack smirked before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of lube from inside the drawer. Vlad propped himself up on his elbows

“Do you just keep lube in every room in this house?” He teased.

Jack chuckled softly

“Any room I might fuck in, yeah,” He cooed as he spread the lube on his fingers.

He pressed one to Vlad’s hole and groaned softly when he flinched. Vlad’s breath hitched when Jack pressed a finger inside him

“Why is all of you so _big_?” He whined; reaching down to stroke his cock to keep his mind off the burn.

Jack kissed the tip of Vlad’s nose as he steadily worked him open

“You love it,” He purred.

Vlad made a small noise in the back of his throat, eyes glowing a soft red. Jack narrowed his eyes just slightly at the glow; hooking his fingers to jab Vlad’s prostate. The sudden strike caused Vlad to jerk, fangs shooting out, eyes turning full red. Jack swallowed thickly and started gently rubbing that spot; relishing in Vlad’s squirming

“So,” He started, pressing a second finger inside “When did you grow fangs?”

Vlad slumped down off his elbows and whimpered

“A-Are we really gonna do this n-now?” He stammered.

Jack rubbed his fingers against Vlad’s prostate and smirked when he arched his back and mewled desperately. He wrapped his free hand around Vlad’s cock and slowly stroked in time with the leisure prostate massage. Vlad tilted his head back and moaned; grinding his hips into Jack’s attention. Jack leaned forward and dragged his tongue across Vlad’s nipple before taking the rod between his teeth and tugging. Vlad gasped and dug his nails into the sheets; he was so close. Jack slowly eased off; releasing Vlad’s cock and halting his fingering. Vlad looked up at Jack, panting heavily

“Why did you stop?” He huffed.

Jack gently ran the fingers on his free hand up Vlad’s inner thigh

“Tell me,” He purred “About the fangs, and the red eyes, and the claws.”

Vlad glanced down to see that he, indeed, grown claws. He crinkled his nose

“And if I don’t?”

Jack teased his fingers up the length of Vlad’s cock

“I’ll keep working you up until you’re right on the edge, and then I’ll leave you hanging. I’ll do this as many times as it takes you to tell me,” He whispered next to Vlad’s ear.

Vlad cursed softly under his breath and averted his gaze

“C-Can’t it just be something I don’t want to talk about?” He mumbled “Besides, we have more important things to be worrying about.

With that he pressed down on Jack’s hand again and whimpered

“Please just fuck me,” He pleaded.

Jack sighed and kissed Vlad’s cheek

“Please just tell me,” He breathed.

Vlad peaked up at Jack

“After?” He suggested.

Jack grinned and pressed a third finger in

“Deal,” He cooed.

Vlad let his head fall back and he sighed softly at the feeling. He spread his legs farther apart and dugs his claws into the sheets again, tearing them a little bit. Jack scissored his fingers one last time before tugging them free. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his cock before lining with Vlad hole

“Ready?” He asked.

Vlad glared at Jack; eyes flashing red

“What do _you_ think?” He hissed.

Jack nodded and slowly pushed into Vlad, groaning at the tight, almost too hot, feeling. He cradled his head in the crook of Vlad’s neck as he bottomed out

“Fuck,” He cursed.

Vlad wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and nipped at his earlobe; sharp fangs breaking skin and drawing blood. Jack swallowed thickly before bracing himself and starting to thrust

“How are you so damn hot inside? Christ, you’re like a damn furnace,” He panted.

Vlad sunk his teeth into Jack’s shoulder and whimpered. Jack chuckled softly and nodded

“Yeah, yeah. Just fuck you,” He purred.

He gripped Vlad’s hips and started just pounding him into the bed. Vlad threw his head back and sobs; dragging his claws down Jack’s back, splitting the skin. Jack cursed and wrapped a hand around Vlad’s throat, squeezing. Vlad’s eyes widened when his air supply was abruptly cut off; cock twitching with the desperate need to cum. Jack wrapped a hand around Vlad’s cock and squeezed; pulling him over the edge with a strangled sob. Jack shuddered as Vlad tightened with his orgasm, and came deep inside him. He released Vlad’s throat and pulled out; flopping down on the bed next to him

“I’ve always loved fucking up your makeup,” He purred breathlessly.

Vlad took in deep gulps of breath as he came down from his high. He turned his head to look at Jack and smiled slightly

“A symbol of a job well done?” He chuckled softly.

Jack reached up and corded his fingers through Vlad’s hair

“Something like that,” He hummed before sitting up “Now tell me about your weird body.”

Vlad sighed and sat up; wincing softly at the dull ache in his lower back

“Things happened after the proto-portal incident,” He muttered “You’d know that if you bothered to visit me.”

Jack winced and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

“I figured you didn’t want to see me…”

Vlad sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair

“You could have at least called… You blasted me with a defective science experiment, and then I didn’t hear from you for twenty years,” He grumbled “I was dying from radiation poisoning and you didn’t even bother to at least _call_.”

Jack shifted closer to Vlad and kissed his shoulder

“I know, and I’m sorry,” He breathed “If it’s alright with you, I’ll never leave your side again?”

Vlad glanced up at Jack and bit his lip.

**H̷e̴'̷l̴l̸ ̷k̷i̵l̵l̴ ̴u̴s̷ ̷i̴f̸ ̵h̴e̷ ̴l̷e̵a̴r̸n̴s̶ ̸o̴u̴r̸ ̵t̵r̶u̶t̷h̴.̶ ̵T̷h̷a̵t̷ ̷w̶e̴ ̸a̸r̸e̶ ̷h̸a̴l̸f̷-̸g̸h̷o̷s̴t̴.̶**

Vlad winced and quickly lowered his gaze

“I should get dinner on…” He mumbled before standing and getting dressed.

Jack frowned and stood as Vlad headed for the door

“Wait, you haven’t actually explained anything!” He huffed.

Vlad ignored him and left the room. Jack snarled softly and sat back down; he’d get the truth out of Vlad if it was the last thing he did.

Vlad entered the kitchen and got to cooking. Danny looked up from his book report he was working on at the kitchen table

“Hey, Goth actually suits you,” He chuckled.

Vlad shrugged

“Thanks,” He muttered.

Danny tilted his head

“So what’s with the get-up anyway?” He wondered.

Vlad turned to look at Danny and smirked

“Just… Re-living my high school days a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I look at it like this, regardless of how oblivious you are, you are gonna notice when the dude you are fucking is growing fangs and claws, and suddenly has red eyes.
> 
> I feel like Plasmius and Masters are more disconnected from one another than Phantom and Fenton. Just because of how Vlad became a halfa.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
